It is known from the state of the art how to project information in the field of sight of a user, such as, for example, a driver or a pilot, by means of a head-up display, or HUD.
One common problem with HUDs is visible disturbances in the image that can result from vibrations that move parts of the HUD such as the combiner. This is especially problematic in vehicular applications, particularly when the vehicle is operating on rough or uneven surfaces such as dirt roads. As a consequence, the projected image can be difficult to be read when the vehicle is running on rough roads. Other sources of vibration such as those that can result from worn and/or unbalanced powertrain components may similarly cause vibrations that result in visible disturbances in a HUD image.
There exists a need for a vibration compensating head-up display device that minimizes visible disturbances caused by vibrations.